Cinderalla
by Anime-Ghost
Summary: Pan gets invited to a capsule corps. ball. Not much done yet I am just posting a little bit to see if anyone will keep reading it if I complete it!
1. Cars and Corps.

Cinderella....DBZ Style!!!  
A.N. Ok, just so you know I am redoing all of them and then I will get back to writing the rest of the fic...Promise. Ok, well, hope you enjoy...  
**********************************************************************  
After a spell of extensive training, Pan was totally beat up and out."Can't I just take a small break?" She huffed.  
Thinking hard on this Gohan replied,"Well, Okay, but don't go to far. We'll want you back in an hour or so. You need some more training," Gohan said panting. Videl, knowing Pan needed more than an hour brake, elbowed Gohan right in the stomach.  
"Pan, you can have as long as a break you would like." Videl urged, " I need a word with your father anyway." Videl replied as she turned and glared at Gohan. The first thing that ran through Gohans mind was the "Frying Pan of Doom!" (a.n. No pun intended)  
"Thanks I'm probably just going to go bother Uncle Goten, and Trunks will probably with him. Bye!" Pan waved her parents goodbye, hopped into her red convertible, and drove off towards Goten's apartment. She cranked up the radio and started singing to some classic 80's tunes. She sort of grew up loving that kind of music since it was the only thing Gohan ever listened to. Finally, Pan reached her uncle's new apartment, he's only had it for three days so far, Pan asumed it was already trashed. As she started making her way to the entrance Pan saw a silver PT cruiser drive up. She smiled and turned around as Trunks climbed out. "My, My, My Trunks, what is that?" She said jokingly as if it were a rat climbing out of a sewer.  
"You like it don't ya?"  
"I love it! You obviously scared someone VERY rich with that face of yours for them to give you that, so you would stop looking at them!" Pan said laughing.  
"Haha! Uh...Pan...Where is Goten anyway? His truck isn't here."  
"Trunks if Goten's truck isn't here what are you doing here?"  
"Uh...Gohan told me that you would be here. He wanted me to come get ya."Trunks said ifily.  
"WHAT! I just got over here and he wants me back already?!! Oow ... I am going to have a talk with him." Pan said in blunt anger.  
"Do you wanna take my car? I'll drive you over there." Trunks offered kindly.  
"No, I have my own car remember?" Pan replied  
"Oh...Well...I'll see you later."  
"Wait! Trunks, will you come with me there's a few things I want to ask you." Ever since Pan enrolled in high school she has been on the school newspaper, and she is supposed to do the interview section. She was so excited about being promoted from headline producer to Interviewer. Plus, she new a lot of famous people Hercule; even though he was a joke, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Goten; a little famous, and Trunks; he was famous ever since he won the children's fighting competition for eight years in a row and when he was old enough to fight with the adults he hadn't won as much because he was up against the DBZ gang, but he did win at least twice. Trunks was also quite famous with the ladies. He was also President of the Capsule Corporation.  
Trunks climbed into the convertible and Pan started shooting off one question after another. A few of the questions startled him, but then he remembered that some girls, not Pan, but some other girls would want to know this information. Pan got around to asking about seven or eight questions, but so you get the idea here are a couple of questions she asked.  
"Are you single?"  
"At the time."  
"The World Tournament is arriving, do you plan to bring home another award and a cash prize?"  
"I certainly hope so."Trunks agreed.  
"Trunks, I'll question you more later thanks for the ride" Pan said as they pulled up in to the drive way.  
"Wait! I have to talk to Gohan about something anyway."  
They walked into the door together and there stood all of the DBZ gang.  
"Capsule corps. is having a ball, and we are all going to it. The ball will be this Friday I hope that gives you enough time for you to prepare." Bulma announced to all of them at once.  
"That gives us only one day to cancel our plans!!" Pan shrieked.  
*******************************************************************  
*Do you like it ,want to know what happens next? Well, review it and I will write more. Tell me what you think what I could improve, put in, or anything else. R&R please, Thanxs* 


	2. Get ready her comes the ball!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. I just came up with the idea to mix Cinderella with DBZ.  
***************Now to the story*******************************************  
Pan ran into her room as fast as she could. Picked up her purple cordless phone and called Bra. Vegita answered the phone,  
"Uhh...Hellow." A deep voice said on the other line.  
"Hi Vegita, it's Pan is Bra there?"  
"Yeah, let me see," then she heard Vegita yell,"Bra, Pan wants to talk with ya."   
When Vegita yelled that she pulled the phone away from her ear and then covered her ear with her free hand. Pan heard a shrill reply guessing it was Bra. Bra was pretty much falling down the stairs to reach the phone.  
" Yo Pan, zup?" Bra said crashing into the table at her excitement. Today the two girls were going to go get party dresses for the ball. Pan and Bra always loved a trip to the mall!  
"My mom and I will be over to pick you up in five minutes!" Pan hung up after that last remark and swung around to grab her coat.  
*******************In Goten's apartment************************************  
"So, Goten who are you taking to the 'ball'?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, my mom already said that I have to take someone that has been invited, so I guess I am stuck either taking Bra or Marron." Goten replied.  
" You live in your own apartment and your mom still tells you what to do!! Goten your a grown man," then Trunks turned and looked at Goten, he was looking in the mirror making faces at himself, " let me refrase that your a grown...ah...forget it. The thing is you should be able to make your own decisions."   
"Trunks, it's almost 2:00 shouldn't we go to the mall and find a tux or something to wear at this 'ball' of your mothers?" Goten interuppted.  
Trunks sighed."Yeah. I guess your right. We'll take my PT." Goten shrugged in agreement as they walked out the door, and made there way to Trunks' silver PT.  
*********************Pan and Bra at the mall********************************  
"Pan! Look at this is it me or what!"  
"It is so YOU. Go try it on!" Pan squealed. Bra ran in the dressing room and came out wearing a blue sparkley gown. It was a bit lighter than her hair almost a baby blue color.  
"Pan why don't you try that on why I go pay for my gown!" Bra said pointing to a pink dress that Pan had been holding for the past ten minutes. ( i know, ayremon what are you thinking PINK on Pan! well, it's the only thing I can think off so just work with it.)  
Pan nodded her head and walked over to the dressing room. It was a perfect fit! She changed back into her regular clothes and walked out in line with Bra. A few minutes later they were finished, and Videl drove up to pick the two girls up.  
"Oh, Pan I almost forgot Bulma said that if you wanted to she needed extra help decorating for the ball." Videl said quietly.  
"Ok"   
"Yes, Pan, you know what that means? We get to work together with the decorations!" Bra exclaimed.  
******************Back to the guys**************************************** 


	3. Get ready her comes the ball!!!(on the g...

Disclaimer: Read the last one  
******************************  
Last time on Cinderalla: Pan and Bra went to the mall together found cute dresses, bought them, and are now going to go decorate capsule corps. for the ball. Trunks and Goten are now at the mall looking for tuxs' or something "nice" to wear at the ball....p.s. Sorry I haven't writen in a while.  
*************Trunks and Goten in Trunks's PT*************  
"Sing it back.....wooow ooooh oh ohuow....," sang the guys as they were listening to the raidio. Right now Jimmy eat world "sweatness" was on.  
"So Trunks...who are you gonna take to the ball? Eh?" Goten teased, knowing he kinda had a "thing" for Pan,(as many of you may know) Goten's niece.  
"Uhh...I'm not taking anyone really," Trunks answered 'ifily', (there it is again my word!) "...maybe I'll just get a couple of chicks to dance with me to make my mom happy. I mean the other reason for this ball, besides to promote capsule corps, is to get me a girlfriend."  
Goten laughed, "No presure, Dude." Trunks drove around until they found a place to park and made there way into the small sized mall. On there way in they passed Pan and Bra, Goten couldn't help but talk for a little while ane finally got around to getting Bra to "go" with him to the ball. Luckily for Goten, Bra wasn't going with anyone...well, she was going to then they met Vegita and, well, the rest was history. As those to were going on about going to the ball together, Pan asked Trunks some more questions for the school newspaper and things like that. Finally after much deliberation Bra finally stopped flirting with Goten. The girls left and the guys just kept walking until they reached a men apparell store.  
" I hate shopping," the guys said in unison. An hour past and the guys finally found pretty cool yet "nice" looking clothes. They went back to Trunks's car and hopped in and drove to capsule corps. They were supposed to help with decorations and setting up tables and the stage for the live band and things like that.  
**********************************************  
Ok sorry for the major cliffhanger on my previous chap. and on this one, but now that it's summer, I have nothing better to do...so expect the next chap. to come out soon and expect it to be about... The Decoration Comittie.(I cann't spellll) Please Review I need feed back! Hey and thanks to everyone who reveiwed before I absolutly love the feed back! Thanks TsunamiShocker, Pan-chan 13, Kaeldra, Starlight, and emptysky...You guys made me want to finish this fic. Congrats! Bye! 


End file.
